People meets Percabeth FR
by heyguy
Summary: Différentes personnes ou groupe de personnes rencontrent Percabeth, de leur points de vue ou pas découvrez si vous le voulez ces petits instants Percabeth à travers l'œil du couple ou d'OC. (Je ne garantit absolument pas une publication régulière) People meets Percabeth
1. Ashley

PDV Ashley

\- Annabeth, tu sais que je t'aimerais toujours ? demandé-je à ma meilleure amie.

\- Moi aussi Ashley, pourquoi cette question ? répond-elle simplement en rangeant ses affaires dans son casier.

\- Même si tu aimais les filles, continué-j'en espérant qu'elle comprenne le message.

Elle se tourne vivement vers moi en fronçant les sourcils.

\- D'où tu tiens la conclusion que je suis lesbienne ?

\- Mais enfin, tous les mecs les plus canon de ce bahut t'ont demandé de sortir avec eux et tu dis non.

Elle ouvre la bouche pour répliquer mais je sais très bien ce qu'elle va dire et ne lui en laisse pas le temps.

\- Et ne me sors pas l'excuse du petit-copain newyorkais imaginaire ! la prévins-je.

\- Mais il est pas imaginaire ! proteste-t-elle.

\- Aucun être humain n'est aussi parfait que tu le décris, ce n'est qu'un fruit de ton imagination, argumenté-je.

\- Viens à la maison ce soir, je te montrerais des photos, propose-t-elle.

\- Hâte de voir ça !

\- Papa, j'ai ramené une amie ! crie Annabeth en refermant la porte alors qu'on vient juste de rentrer chez elle après les cours.

\- Maintenant ? demande son père depuis la cuisine, je crois percevoir une once de panique dans sa voix.

\- Parce que ça pose problème ? demande-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils tandis qu'on dépose sacs, chaussures et manteaux dans la penderie.

\- Disons que je pensais que tu voudrais passer ta soirée avec quelqu'un d'autre... répond son père, nous plongeant toute les deux dans l'incompréhension.

Un rire discret suit la réflexion de Mr Chase, mais cela ne viens ni de moi ni d'Annabeth.

\- Comment ça ?

Nous nous avançons toutes les deux dans la cuisine. Un garçon de notre âge à peu près est adossé au comptoir, il a des cheveux bruns en bataille et ses magnifiques yeux vert océan regarde un point à côté de moi comme si c'était la plus belle chose au monde. Je me retourne et comprend ce qu'il fixe : Annabeth. Cette dernière est figé, la main plaqué sur sa bouche comme si elle ne voulait pas croire à ceux qui est entrain de ce passer. Elle, aussi, regarde le garçon comme si c'était ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux au monde. J'aimerais que quelqu'un me regarde comme ça un jour. Je remarque du coin de l'œil que Mr Chase sourit visiblement content de sa petite surprise avant de quitter la pièce en silence, comme s'il se sentait de trop.

\- Joyeux anniversaire ! Très en avance ou très en retard, comme tu veux, sourit le garçon. (Ais-je précisé qu'il est incroyablement canon ?)

Alors seulement Annabeth semble intégrer l'information. Elle se jette au cou du garçon et l'embrasse, le garçon passe ses mains autour de la taille d'Annabeth et la rapproche encore un peu plus de lui, comme si c'était encore possible. Alors c'était vrai. Le gars trop parfait pour être réel est bel et bien son petit-ami. Enfait ma pote est beaucoup trop chanceuse. Je commence à comprendre pourquoi le père d'Annabeth est parti... moi aussi je me sens de trop actuellement. Je devrais détourner le regard, mais je n'y arrive pas, je suis comme hypnotisé par leur amour (je suis vraiment une désespérée de la situation amoureuse...) Quand ils se séparent enfin ce n'est que de quelques centimètres.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais de mon coté du pays ? chuchote Annabeth à l'oreille de... comment elle m'a dit qu'il s'appelait ?... Percy !

\- Ton père m'a appelé, il disait que tes cauchemars empiraient. Alors me voilà !

Annabeth m'avait déjà parlé de ses cauchemars, elle ne voulait pas faire de soirée pyjama à cause de ça, elle disait qu'elle ne voulait pas que je la vois comme ça. Qu'elle réveillerait tout le monde. J'avais du mal à comprendre que ça pouvait être grave au point que son copain vienne de New-York pour la calmer.

\- Je t'aime, dit-elle naturellement.

\- Je t'aime aussi Puits de Sagesse.

Wow, ça devait être vraiment sérieux pour qu'ils se disent je t'aime aussi simplement. Attendez, Puits de Sagesse ? Drôle de surnom.

Avant qu'ils ne s'embrassent de nouveau je décide de me racler la gorge.

\- Oh Ashley, Annabeth rougit en se rappelant de ma présence.

\- Alors il est pas imaginaire, sourit-je en désignant Percy du menton.

\- Non, comme tu vois, il est bien réel.

A coté d'elle Percy fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu nous présente ? demande-t-il.

\- Oui bien sûr. Percy je te présente Ashley ma meilleure amie. Ashley voici Percy mon petit-copain-pas-si-imaginaire-que-ça.

\- Enchanté ! Vous pouvez juste m'expliquer le truc avec imaginaire ?

\- En fait, quand je parlais de toi elle te trouvait trop parfait pour pouvoir être réel, elle disait que je m'inventais un copain comme excuse pour sortir avec personne au bahut, expliqua Annabeth.

\- Je sais pas si je dois être flatté ou vexé...

\- Flatté, répondis-je immédiatement avant de rosir légèrement.

Il me sourit, oh mon dieu, beaucoup trop craquant. Mais on se ressaisi, c'est le copain d'Annabeth et si tout ce qu'elle m'a raconté est bien vrai alors ils sortent ensemble depuis bientôt deux ans, sont amis depuis sept ans et sont très amoureux.

\- Bon maintenant que j'ai la preuve qu'il est réel, je peux partir, dis-je en comprenant que je suis de trop.

\- T'es sûre ? On pourrait regarder un film, propose Annabeth, mais je vois bien dans ses yeux qu'elle est reconnaissante que je parte, je peux difficilement lui en vouloir.

\- Si c'est pour vous regarder vous peloter toute la soirée : non merci ! affirmé-je.

\- Dans ce cas...

\- Ravi d'avoir fais ta connaissance Percy.

\- Tout le plaisir était pour moi, assure-t-il.

\- Tu reste combien de temps ? questionna Annabeth à l'intention de Percy.

\- Une semaine.

Les yeux d'Annabeth qui brillaient déjà depuis l'arrivé de son copain, périllèrent une nouvelle fois à l'entente de l'information.

\- On pourrait aller se boire un café tous ensemble dans la semaine ? lança Annabeth.

\- Bien sûr, souris-je.

\- Parfait, on fait ça alors ! On règle les détails demain en cours.

\- T'inquiète pas.

Je quitte la pièce, le couple sur mes talons. Décidement inséparable ces deux là.

Quand la porte se referme derrière moi trois choses me viennent en tête :

\- Il est réel.

\- Il fait froid pour voir qu'on est à San Fransisco.

\- J'envie la manière dont Percy regarde Annabeth, je voudrais tellement que quelqu'un me regarde comme ça.

...

 **J'espère que ça vous aura plu, et qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes, et que vous me pardonnerais les fautes faites.**

Bye...


	2. Le lycée d'Annabeth

Après la victoire contre Cronos, Annabeth avait continué son lycée dans un internat à New York elle n'en partait que pour les vacances, de là elle supervisait les travaux de l'Olympe. Cela ne l'a dérangeait pas, le week-end elle avait le droit de sortir et elle en profitait pour voir Percy. Ils s'étaient d'ailleurs bien rapprochés, ces week-ends où Percy lui faisait découvrir New York, quand il la portait sur son dos parce qu'elle « avait mal aux pieds », ces après-midi passé dans Central Park à rire, discuter, manger des glaces ou faire leurs devoirs sur une table à l'ombre d'un arbre, ces parties de Monopoly avec Sally et Paul dans la chaleur de leur appartement ou à regarder FRIENDS blottis l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé, ces chasses aux monstres. Elle aimait cette nouvelle proximité qui c'était installé entre eux, ils continuaient de se vanner et de se chamailler pour rire, bien sûr. Percy était pour elle son copain, son meilleur ami et malheureusement la seule fréquentation qu'elle avait.

Dans sa chambre d'internat elle avait, bien entendu, installé plus de livres que de vêtements et le jour de la rentré sa camarade de chambre superficielle l'avait dit à tout le monde, Annabeth avait donc était tout de suite étiqueté intello solitaire dont on pouvait se moquer sans qu'elle ne dise rien. Et effectivement personne ne venait lui parler, les gens chuchotaient dans son dos, elle les ignorait simplement. Tout le monde l'a laissait seule, personne ne s'interrogeait sur où elle allait les week-ends. Cela ne la dérangeait pas vraiment, toutes ces personnes qui catégorisaient les autres sans même les connaître l'horripilaient. Pour autant un ou une amie aurait été appréciable pour la semaine, des semaines parfois longues quand elle n'avait plus de livres à lire. Elle aurait aimé une personne avec qui passer son temps. Personne ne pensait qu'Annabeth pourrait avoir des amis ailleurs...

Les feuilles orangées étaient maintenant presque toutes tombés des arbres en ce vendredi de début novembre. Annabeth resserra son blouson autour de ses épaules. Pour se rendre à l'internat elle devait sortir du bâtiment scolaire et traverser la rue pour atteindre l'édifice en face dans lequel elle vivait la plupart du temps. Elle devait esquiver les gens au passage de la grille, lutter pour passer au travers des groupes d'ados qui riaient, parlaient, s'embrassaient, c'est à se moment qu'elle se sentait le plus seule, elle ne pouvait pas se cacher derrière un livre dans un coin. Non, elle devait passer au travers de toutes ces bandes d'amis, à découvert.

Mais aujourd'hui allait être différent.

A la sortie des classes ce jour-là un petit attroupement de filles, toutes célibataires, se dressait sur le passage d'Annabeth. Elle allait esquiver le groupe quand elle entendit :

\- Et sinon tu t'appelles comment ? lança une voix de fille séductrice.

-Percy.

Annabeth s'arrêta net, cela ne pouvait pas être son Percy, que-ce qu'il ferrait là ? Elle continua cependant d'écouter (même si ce n'était pas son genre sa curiosité pris le dessus).

-Oh c'est original. Y en n'a pas dans notre lycée, continue la voix de la fille qu'Annabeth identifia comme celle de Claire, la reine du lycée célibataire depuis l'heure de déjeuner.

-On me le dit souvent, je suis le seul dans mon lycée.

La voix de ce Percy ressemblait quand même beaucoup à celle de Cervelle d'Algues.

-Ah oui, et c'est lequel ton lycée ? demanda Claire.

-Goode High School.

Plus de doute possible c'était son Percy. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici ? Il savait bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas sortir le vendredi soir... Annabeth commença donc à jouer du coude pour traverser le groupe, ignorant les plaintes qu'elle essuyait sur son passage.

-Oh et qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le coin ? interrogea en susurrant Claire.

-Je viens chercher ma copine.

Alors il venait bien pour elle mais pourquoi ? Elle ne pouvait pas sortir. Elle eu rapidement une vue sur Claire et sur son Percy le sac sur l'épaule gauche et une planche de skate sous le bras droit, bien mis en valeur dans son bluejean et son blouson bleu marine ouvert sur un simple T-shirt blanc ajusté. Elle sourit, il était vraiment là, ses lèvres lui avait quand même un peu manqué, elle ne l'avouerait jamais bien sûr. Elle comprenait pourquoi toutes ces filles lui tournaient autour, il était vraiment beau. Par contre la main séductrice de Claire sur le bras de Percy l'énerva et ce dernier était trop poli et gêné pour se dégager même si Annabeth voyait dans son regard que cela le dérengeait.

-Ah tu as une copine ? demanda la reine du lycée.

-Il me semble que c'est ce que je viens de dire...

-Oh... et tu en changerais ? interrogea Claire qui définitivement ne perdait pas le Nord.

Non mais pour qui elle se prenait celle-là ? Annabeth bouillonnait intérieurement. Elle allait lui montrer si Percy pouvait changer de copine ! C'était le sien, celui de personne d'autre. Oh, elle avait confiance en Percy mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être jalouse.

-Non, non, jamais quelle idée stupide, affirma le brun.

Elle avait vraiment le copain idéal. C'est le moment que choisi Annabeth pour avancer au centre du cercle ou se tenaient son petit-ami et la brune. Sans même prendre le temps de parler ou laisser à Percy le temps de réaliser elle l'embrassa. Et puis bien en plus.

Si au début elle avait fait ça pour montrer que c'était le sien ce n'était plus le cas. Comme tous les baisers avec Percy, ce n'était pas un baiser qui rentrait dans une petite routine, non, à chaque fois son cœur s'accélérait, son ventre chatouillait. Chaque baiser était sublime.

Percy rompit le contact et la regarda en fronçant les sourcils, peu habitué à ses démonstrations d'affections si brusques. Elle lui indiqua en roulant des yeux la tête ahuri de la dragueuse compulsive. Voir cette expression totalement choqué sur son visage et ceux de toutes les personnes alentour valait largement la peine que tout le monde croit qu'elle n'avait pas d'ami.

-Non mais t'es cool toi, te laissais embrasser par une inconnue ! s'indigna Claire le visage exprimant son dégout.

-Une inco... commença Percy dérouté.

-Et puis toi là pour qui tu te prends ?! demanda-t-elle hautaine à l'intention de la blonde.

-Moi ? Mais pour sa copine ! répondit Annabeth avec un sublime ton de garce.

Elle était rarement comme ça mais Claire l'insupportait. Elle l'avait harcelé depuis la rentrée, Annabeth pouvait bien le faire le temps d'une soirée.

-Sa copine ? demanda Claire sonnée.

Annabeth profitait pleinement de chaque parcelle du visage de la brune qui se décomposait.

-Bah oui, répondis Percy comme si c'était une évidence.

-Quel gâchis... Tu pourrais avoir tellement plus belle...

-Le jour où je trouverais j'y penserais, merci du conseil, répondit Percy qui maitrisait sa colère.

Claire avait cette tête de choqué mais qui essaye de le cacher avec un tressautement de l'œil droit, plutôt risible. Annabeth se concentra pour mémoriser cet instant à tout jamais.

La blonde déposa un bisou sur la joue de Percy en remercîment du compliment.

-Je peux juste savoir pourquoi tu es venu ? demanda Annabeth.

-Je t'emmène au cinéma, répondit Percy.

Annabeth essuya des regards curieux, jaloux, incompréhensifs, rageurs –pour Claire- mais elle s'en foutait elle allait passer toute la soirée avec Percy loin de cette horrible école, ils allaient profiter de la plage, du calme, de tout... Elle rêvait déjà de sa soirée, Percy blottis à ses côtés lorsqu'elle réalisa que quelque chose clochait :

-Et pour l'internat, je ne peux pas fuguer quand même ?

-Tout est déjà prévu, ton père a appelé pour prévenir que tu ne serais exceptionnellement pas là ce soir. Ma mère a réussi à le convaincre ça n'a pas était facile mais je crois qu'il se sent un peu coupable, tu sais pour... ?

-Ouais je vois... répondit simplement en baissant les yeux à la dernière remarque du garçon.

-Notre seul ennemi, sera ta mère, je sais qu'elle ne m'apprécie pas trop.

Percy passa son bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille et la serra contre lui dans un geste réconfortant.

Autour d'eux les élèves se dispersaient mais cela ne comptait plus, le peu qui restait lançaient des regards pleins de jalousie envers Annabeth qui avait un mannequin Ambercrombie pour copain.

-C'est vrai qu'elle ne t'aime pas mais il y a peu de chance qu'elle se rende compte de quelque chose, conclue Annabeth.

-Tu as sans doute raison. Bon tu viens ?

Sans ajouter un mot ils traversèrent la rue, Percy attendit à l'entré du bâtiment tandis que sa copine montait les marches quatre à quatre. Elle était tellement excitée, heureuse et tout ce genre de chose. Elle arborait un sourire aussi large que son visage. Certaines des internes étaient là lors de la révélation et chuchotaient aux autres la nouvelle, la blonde essuya des regards curieux et envieux, elle respirait le bonheur. Quand Annabeth entra dans la chambre sa camarade de chambre faisait ses ongles pour la quatrième fois de la semaine, cette fois elle avait choisi du bleu nuit.

-Bah alors Miss Solitaire on sourit ? Je ne savais pas que les gens sans amis pouvaient sourire, dit la lycéenne qui avait été la première a rabaisser la demi-déesse.

Apparemment elle n'avait pas était mis au courant de la grande nouvelle. Annabeth sans se départir de sa bonne humeur posa son cartable sous son lit et répondit :

-Mon copain m'emmène au ciné !

-T'as un copain ?!

-Bah ouais sinon je n'irais pas au cinéma avec lui, répondit Annabeth.

-Je demande à voir, renchérit la brune aux yeux bleus qui n'arrivait pas à y croire.

-Tu n'as cas sortir dans le couloir et demander à la première personne que tu croiseras, tout le monde ou presque est au courant. Je crains que pour une fois tu sois la dernière à connaître les potins, continua la blonde d'un ton nonchalant.

La jeune fille savait très bien que cela allait énerver sa colocataire, Phoebe était toujours au courant des potins la première, c'était la commère du lycée, elle se devait de tout savoir avant tout le monde, si ce n'était pas le cas elle se mettait en colère et cherchait à en savoir le plus possible pour compenser, seulement ce dernier détail Annabeth l'avait oublié.

-Très bien, dans ce cas je veux tout savoir, vous vous êtes rencontré comment ? Premier baiser ? Depuis quand vous...

Annabeth partit d'en un fou rire incontrôlable et elle finit même par se serra le ventre à deux mains sous le regard interloqué de sa coloc. Cette dernière ne pouvait comprendre que quelqu'un ne veuillent pas se confier à elle, si Annabeth lui racontait tout alors peut-être qu'elle pourrait en parler et qu'Annabeth pourrait se faire quelque amis, mais non elle préférait rire seule.

-En fait t'as cru t'étais ma pote ? lança Annabeth avant de rire de plus belle devant la mine déconfite de sa camarade de chambre.

-De toute façon je suis sûre qu'il est moche comme un pou, répondit Phoebe vexée.

-Bah ça aussi t'as qu'à le demander à la personne que tu trouveras, continua la file d'Athéna en reprenant son calme.

-Tu me le présente ?

Oh Annabeth serrait ravi de voir la tête de cette personne qui l'avait empêché d'avoir des amis avant même la rentré devant son petit-ami.

-De toute façon tu ne m'es pas d'une grande concurrence...

Phoebe ne préféra rien répondre et emboita le pas à Annabeth. Percy l'attendait devant la porte de l'immeuble. Elle s'avança vers lui et sentit l'adolescente superficielle piler derrière elle.

-C'est lui ton petit ami ?

-Ouais. Percy je te présente Phoebe ma coloc, Phoebe, Percy mon petit-ami, présenta Annabeth.

-Hey ! salua Percy.

-H... Hey, bafouilla la brune devant le regard océan de Percy.

La tête de Phoebe était mieux que ce que l'héroïne aurait pu imaginer, profondément confuse, cela aussi Annabeth le grava dans son esprit.

-On y va ?

-C'est partit, au revoir Phoebe.

Ils allaient passer une bonne soirée, en amoureux.

...

Comme d'habitude j'espère vraiment qu'il vous aura plu... Je me suis inspiré de plusieurs headcanons pas un en particulier car il y en a plein qui mettent ce genre de scène en place je l'ai juste rallongé un peu.

Et merci beaucoup à LaEleRousse pour le média et la motivation. Je t'adore

En tout cas j'espère qu'il vous plu... (je me répète...)

Bye...


	3. Frédérick Chase

Ca fait tellement de temps que je n'ai pas vue ma fille. Quand elle est partit pour cette année scolaire à New-York ça à été un coup dur vu qu'on commençait à se rapprocher mais je ne pouvais pas grand-chose contre les douze grand qui dirige le monde. Et puis il y a eu la période cet été où je n'ai plus eu aucune nouvelle. J'ai vraiment paniqué mais avec toutes ces histoires de camp cela ne devait pas être exceptionnel.

Alors quand il y a une semaine elle m'a appelé avec son nouveau téléphone monstre-proof pour me demander si elle pouvait venir passer quelque jour ici pendant ses vacances d'automne j'ai dis oui dans la seconde. Elle m'a prévenu qu'elle ne viendrait pas seule et que son petit-ami viendrait avec elle. Même si ça m'a un peu énervé j'ai dis que cela ne posait pas de problème, je ne voulais pas risquer qu'elle ne vienne pas à cause de ça. On a donc préparé sa chambre et la chambre d'ami. Je veux bien qu' _il_ vienne mais faudrait pas pousser le bouchon trop loin ! Et finalement aujourd'hui c'est le jour J ! On à tous mis la main à la pâte pour astiquer la maison et faire un bon diner.

La sonnerie retentit et avant même qu'Helen, ma femme, ou moi est pu réagir les jumeaux se précipitèrent vers la porte. Je les suis de près.

\- Annabeth ! crièrent-ils en se jetant dans les bras de leur sœur.

\- Bobby, Mattew ! Vous m'avais manqué, assura-t-elle en les serrant dans ses bras.

Puis elle se redressa, on se regarda dans les yeux et tout au fond de ceux-ci je vis qu'elle était brisé, plus que quand elle était partie la dernière fois.

\- Papa, dit-elle dans un souffle.

Ne sachant trop quoi faire je la pris dans mes bras. Comme soulagée, elle répondit à mon étreinte. Dans le fond j'entendis les garçons :

\- Percy ? Le garçon qui était venu la sauver la dernière fois ? demandèrent-ils.

\- Euh ouais, c'est moi, dit Percy apparemment gêné d'être d'un coup le centre d'attention.

Annabeth s'éloigna pour saluer Helen. Je m'approchais du garçon que j'avais rencontré il y a trois ans, qui avait plus l'air d'un jeune homme maintenant. Je lui tendis ma main. Il la serra.

\- Mr. Chase, salua-t-il.

\- Alors c'est toi le fameux petit-ami ?

\- Comme vous pouvez voir.

\- Pas mal de chose on changé…

\- Beaucoup ouais, affirma Percy.

Lui aussi avait cette lueur brisée au fond du regard. Je commençais à vraiment me demander ce qui avait bien pu leur arriver.

\- Posez vos sacs là, dit Helen en désignant un coin du hall.

C'est alors que je réalisais qu'ils portaient de gros sacs de randonneurs. Bien sûr qu'ils avaient apporté des affaires, ils restaient plusieurs jours.

\- Entrez donc, offrais-je en me dirigeant moi aussi à la salle à manger.

L'entrée, une salade à l'huile d'olive, que je savais, était la préférée d'Annabeth, était déjà posé sur la table. Tous le monde pris place, j'étais en bout de table. A l'autre bout de table Helen grondait Bobby, juste à sa droite, qui avait renversé de l'huile d'olive sur la table. Entre moi et Bobby se trouvait son jumeau et à ma droite Annabeth, Percy était donc entre Helen et Annie.

\- Alors vous êtes ensemble depuis combien de temps ? demanda finalement Helen.

\- Un an, deux mois et exactement quinze jours, répondit Annabeth.

\- Waouh tu compte même les jours !? réalisa Mattew.

\- Euh ouais, dit Annabeth en rosissant. C'est une habitude que j'ai pris quand Per… sa voix se brisa.

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Percy posa sa main sur la sienne et automatiquement elle entremêla ses doigts avec les siens comme si elle avait peur qu'il parte. J'avoue que ce geste d'affection si soudain, en publique, sans pudeur alors que je connaissais à peine ce Percy, m'a un peu agacé mais elle avait les larmes aux yeux alors j'ai laissé couler.

\- Ca va aller je suis là maintenant. Elle n'a plus aucune raison de m'enlever, ok ? murmura Percy dans son oreille, mais autour de la table on put tous l'entendre.

\- Ouais, Annabeth renifla un bon coup et recommença à manger comme si de rien n'était.

Le groupe de mortels, dont je faisais parti, se lança des regards interrogateurs suite à la déclaration de Percy. Mais vue l'état dans lequel ça mettait Annabeth personne n'insista.

\- Hum, ça fait longtemps pour des adolescents, dit Helen d'une voix hésitante.

\- Ouais, Annabeth à un truc contre les choses qui ne tiennent pas longtemps, dit Percy avant de reprendre sa fourchette.

\- Mais c'est pas spécialement une raison, continua Bobby. L'amour ça marche pas comme l'architecture !

Ahh Bobby… depuis qu'il est avec sa « petite copine » il se croit expert en amour. Mais bon si ça lui fait plaisir… Percy se pencha en avant vers Bobby comme s'il voulait lui dire un secret.

\- Tu veux que je te dise un truc, Bobby ?

Ce dernier hocha la tête.

\- T'as raison l'amour c'est pas de l'architecture. Cela n'empêche rien, il peut durer toute une éternité si les fondations sont bonnes. Comme il peut vite s'écrouler si les fondations sont moisies.

\- Tu fais dans le poétique toi maintenant ? rigola Annabeth.

\- Ouais, faut que je me calme dans la fréquentation des enfants d'Apollon, rit-il.

Avec Helen on commence à débarrasser l'entrer et apporter le plat alors que les garçons harcèlent Percy de questions.

\- C'est vrai que t'as battue Arès en combat à l'épée ?

\- Euh ouais.

\- Trop cool ! s'exclamèrent les garçons.

\- Tu aurais vu Annabeth quand elle nous à raconter ça ! ria Bobby.

\- Elle était tellement fière, mais elle avait les joues toutes rouges, finit Mattew.

\- Ah bon ? sourit Percy en lançant un regard amusé à Annabeth.

Annabeth regarda ses petits frères d'un œil noir. Et les trois garçons explosèrent de rire et finalement Annabeth sourit pendant que je servais le plat de pomme de terre au four.

\- Et du coup vos fondations, elles sont comment ?

C'étaient la première question que je posais à Percy. Mais en temps que père je devais être sûr qu'il ne ferrait pas de mal à ma fille.

\- Ce sont des fondations /insérer ici le nom des meilleures fondations inventé (je suis fille d'Apollon l'architecture c'est pas mon truc)/, assura Annabeth.

\- Les meilleurs fondations du monde, simplifia Percy étant donné que personne n'avait compris.

\- Cool, murmura Mattew.

\- Basées sur quoi ? demanda Helen.

\- On peut arrêter l'interrogatoire ? demanda Annabeth.

\- Annabeth, c'est juste pour mieux comprendre ta vie, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne t'as pas vue, expliquais-je.

\- Basées sur des épreuves que vous ne pouvez pas imaginer, tempéra Percy.

\- On veut pas en parler.

Le ton d'Annabeth indiquait clairement que le sujet était clos. Alors on fit comme si de rien était. Et pour la fin du repas on parla de choses banales, la famille de Percy, l'école, et la reconstruction du mont Olympe.

\- Bon on a fait un long voyage, on va aller se coucher, dit finalement Annabeth en se levant suivit de Percy.

\- Pas de problème, dit Helen. Tu te souviens où est la chambre d'ami ?

\- Vous avez déménagé ma chambre ? demande Annabeth surprise.

A ce stade là, elle avait déjà commencé à monter les escaliers.

\- Non, mais c'est pour Percy, expliquais-je.

Les deux adolescents se retournèrent vivement. Annabeth avait clairement l'air de paniquer.

\- Y a pas moyen qu'on dorme pas ensemble, prévint Annabeth.

\- Annabeth, on veut bien être gentils, mais vous avez à peine dix-sept ans, donc non.

Elle sembla réfléchir un quart de secondes à la situation. Elle lança un bref regard à Percy, mais qui sembla comme être une conversation pour eux. Finalement Annabeth descendit les quelques marches qu'elle avait monté, toujours suivit de Percy.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

\- On va trouver un hôtel, dit-elle en passant un sac à dos sur son épaule.

\- Mais… commencé-je.

\- Monsieur, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, dit Percy. On vous a laissez comprendre pendant le repas qu'on avait vécu des épreuves plus qu'horribles. Maintenant que c'est finit, il faut se reconstruire, se rappeler qu'on est en vie et surtout que l'autre va bien. Il faut empêcher les cauchemars de nous rendre fou, empêcher les cris de réveiller tout le quartier. Et même si, pour le moment, c'est impossible, dormir ensemble rend les choses plus simples. Donc si vous voulez diminuer la souffrance de votre fille, je vous en conjure, laissez nous dormir ensemble. Autrement on se trouve un hôtel.

J'étais trop choqué par cette déclaration alors que mon cerveau faisait mille scénarios pour imaginer ce qui ait bien put leur arriver d'aussi grave.

\- C'est pas comme si vous aviez traversé le Tartare non plus, blagua Bobby, pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Ce que je vis dans le regard des adolescents qui me faisait face confirma que ce que disait Bobby n'était pas une blague.

\- Je n'y connais rien, mais personne ne peut rentrer du Tartare, dit Helen, alors que j'assimilais l'information. Ma petite fille avait traversé le Tartare.

Annabeth lança un regard tellement brisé à Helen que celle si comprit, et sembla s'en vouloir d'avoir pu douter de l'information.

\- Mattew, Bobby dans vos chambres, ordonna Helen.

\- Ma petite fille, je suis tellement désolé, murmurais-je.

Les larmes menaçaient de déborder de ses yeux, et le regard de Percy n'était pas moins brisé. Percy tira Annabeth dans une étreinte et la serra contre lui, il lui murmurait inlassablement "Tout va bien, on est sortit, on est ensemble, je t'aime" à l'oreille, tandis qu'Helen et moi les regardions impuissants.

\- Quand Annabeth fut calmer elle me lança un regard interrogateur, elle me demandait silencieusement s'il fallait qu'elle trouve un hôtel.

\- Tu sais où est ta chambre, dis-je en m'écartant du passage.

\- Merci Papa, bonne nuit tout le monde, dit-elle en partant, tirant Percy derrière elle.

\- Bonne nuit, annonça Percy.

\- Bonne nuit.

Dans la nuit, un cri à glacer le sang retentit dans la maison. Annabeth.

Sans réfléchir je me dirigeais jusqu'à sa chambre, j'entendis Helen me suivre et quand j'arrivais devant la porte de la chambre de ma fille ses frères avait déjà entrebâillé la porte et regardait à l'intérieur.

\- Laissez-moi voir, chuchoté-je.

Ils se mirent accroupis pour me laisser de la place dans le haut de l'embrasure. Annabeth continuait de crier alors que Percy essayait de la réveiller.

\- Annabeth, c'est moi, c'est Percy. Annabeth je t'en supplie réveille-toi ! implora-t-il alors que ma fille continuait de crier, de se débattre et de pleurer. Annabeth, je…

La voix de Percy se brisa, il était au bord des larmes. Voir Annabeth dans cet état le blessait tellement que je su dans la seconde, qu'il ne la blesserait jamais. Alors qu'elle ne se réveillait pas il tenta le tout pour le tout. Il saisit du mieux qu'il put le visage d'Annabeth et l'embrassa (pour ceux qui se demande, non cela ne m'a pas énervé, essayé juste d'imaginer ce que ressent un peur quand il voit sa fille dans cet état). Et selon la légende des contes de fée, Annabeth se réveilla, des larmes brouillant sa vue.

\- Percy ?

\- Oui, c'est moi, je vais bien, on est tout les deux.

Annabeth enfouit son visage dans le cou de Percy et commença à pleurer. Il la berça doucement en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

\- Aller, tout le monde retourne se coucher maintenant que tout est réglé, murmuré-je.

Helen repartit en direction de notre chambre tendit que les garçons rejoignaient les leurs. Avant de partir, je jetais un dernier regard dans la chambre. Percy berçait toujours Annabeth.

\- Tu me quitteras jamais ? demanda Annabeth dans un sanglot.

\- Je te l'ai promis quand nous sommes tombés là-bas. Cela n'arrivera pas, tu comprends ? Je t'aime Puits de Sagesse, je t'aime plus que tout, dit-il en essuyant ses larmes.

C'est ce moment que je choisi pour retourner me coucher. A ce moment là je savais qu'ils finiraient leur vie ensemble. Mais ce que je savais surtout, c'est que Percy était la meilleure personne pour Annabeth.


End file.
